FLR (Field Limiting Ring) structures, RESURF (REduced SURface Field) structures and the like have been proposed as peripheral voltage-withstanding structures of semiconductor devices. In general, the RESURF structures can realize higher withstand voltages in small occupied areas, compared to the FLR structures. The RESURF structures of semiconductor devices are disclosed in patent documents 1 to 4.